Techniques for in situ identifying abnormal (e.g. tumorous) cells in a biological tissue are generally known. Such techniques include those utilizing determination of the electrical properties of a tissue, for example, by determination of electrical impedance or dielectric constants. Some kinds of tumors can be identified by determining differences in the measured electrical properties of the tissue. The identified and located region of abnormal tissue can then be treated and/or removed from the body
Various types of tissue characterization sensor and its integration with a tissue treatment/removal tool are described in the following patent publications, all assigned to the assignee of the present application: US2003138378, WO2006103665, WO2007015255, U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,515 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,824.
Also, various techniques are known for removing a certain tissue specimen from a tissue mass. These techniques are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,145 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,011.
General Description
There is a need in the art to facilitate precise location and determination of a volume of a tissue specimen (e.g. abnormal tissues) to be treated (e.g. removed). Also, there is need in the art for a tissue treatment technique capable of adjusting a treatment volume to the determined volume of the abnormal tissue specimen.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing a novel medical device for use in tissue characterization and treatment. The device comprises a tissue characterization probe comprising an elongated carrier for carrying an array of tissue characterization sensors arranged in a predetermined spaced-apart relationship at least along an axis of said carrier. During the progression of the probe through a tissue mass, signals from the tissue characterization sensors are used for locating and determining a dimension of an abnormal tissue specimen inside the tissue mass. This enables consequent treatment of the abnormal tissue specimen by a treatment tool.
In preferred embodiment of the invention, the treatment tool is mounted on the characterization probe carrier. The treatment tool may be configured for carrying out at least one of the following biopsy, cutting, delivering physical treatment, delivering treatment medication, diagnostics.
Preferably, the treatment tool is selectively shiftable between its inoperative position being located substantially entirely inside the carrier and its operative position projecting by its at least one tissue treating portion towards outside the carrier. In preferred embodiments of the invention, the dimension of the tissue treating portion(s) projectable from the carrier, and possibly also location of the tissue treating portion(s) with respect to the carrier can be controllably varied.
In some embodiments of the invention, the probe carrier is formed with a guiding cutting tool, to facilitate insertion of the probe to a targeted location in the tissue. Also, in some embodiments of the invention, a marker may be left in the body, at the location of the treated (removed) tissue.
The invention also provides a novel method for use in tissue characterization and treatment. A tissue mass is scanned with an array of tissue characterization sensors arranged in a predetermined spaced-apart relationship along a scanning axis, and signals from the sensors are detected and analyzed while scanning locate and determine a dimension of an abnormal tissue specimen inside said tissue mass that is to be treated during progression of the array through the tissue mass.
Additionally, the invention provides a system for use in tissue characterization and treatment. The system comprises a medical device and a control unit connectable to the medical device. The latter is configured as described above, namely comprises a tissue characterization probe having a carrier on which an array of tissue characterization sensors is mounted with the sensors being arranged in a spaced-apart relationship at least along an elongated axis of the carrier. The control unit is configured for receiving and analyzing tissue characterizing signals from each of all the sensors and utilizing data indicative of the respective sensors' location, for determining a dimension of an abnormal tissue specimen.
The present invention further provides for a novel convenient presentation of the measurement results. As indicated above, the tissue characterization probe of the invention includes an array (one- or two-dimensional array) of tissue characterization sensors. In the simplest example, this is a one-dimensional array of spaced-apart sensors along the longitudinal axis of the probe. Thus, for a given position of the probe with respect to tissue under measurements, the array of sensors arranged in a predetermined fashion actually presents an array of measurement locations/sites. According to the invention, such an array/matrix of the measurement locations (sensors' positions) is displayed together with corresponding measured data.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for use in tissue characterization and treatment, the system comprising the above described medical device and a control unit connectable thereto. The control unit comprises a graphical user interface configured for presenting information related to the signals received from all the sensors, thereby providing an operator with information regarding the tissue type at the locations of the sensors, and facilitating analysis of the location and extent of the tissue to be treated.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a control unit for monitoring measurements of tissue properties, the control unit comprising a graphical user interface configured for presenting information related to signals received from an array of sensors arranged in a predetermined spaced-apart relationship along a measurement axis, the presented information being in the form of an array of locations spaced-apart along an axis corresponding to the array of said sensors, and a corresponding array of measured data in association with the array of said locations, said array of measured data being indicative of signals received from the array of the sensors respectively, thereby providing an operator with information regarding a profile of a measured tissue profile along a tissue mass aligned with the array of sensors.
According to yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a graphical user interface configured for presenting information related to signals received from an array of sensors arranged in a predetermined spaced-apart relationship along a measurement axis, the presented information being in the form of an array of locations spaced-apart along an axis corresponding to the array of said sensors, and a corresponding array of measured data in association with the array of said locations, said array of measured data being indicative of signals received from the array of the sensors respectively, thereby providing an operator with information regarding a profile of measured tissue properties along a tissue mass aligned with the array of sensors.